DE 19 16 280 B1 discloses a periodically operating centrifuge which is intended for centrifuging off contents and in which a working screen is arranged on the inner wall of the centrifuge basket. The run-off holes in the central part of the basket casing are of elliptical design, and the axis of the focal points of the ellipse is located at right angles to the basket axis.
It is known that use is made, in continuously operating centrifuges, of conical baskets which have outlet openings in the form of a hole or of a slot. The publication entitled “Importance of area and location of molasses drainage in baskets of continuous centrifugal machines” by Agrawal and Malik in Proc. S.T.A.I. 63 (2001) Manufacturing Section 98-109 describes that the existing 8 mm holes in a basket are supplemented by additional holes and slots being introduced into this basket. This achieves an opening surface area of 2.6% in relation to the basket surface area, which resulted in an improved throughput and in improved sugar quality.